


there is no number (#1)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: "help me sneak my cat into my dorm" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no number (#1)

"Hey."

Tyler looks up to see his roommate, a boy with bright pink hair, standing in front of him.

"Hi," Tyler says cautiously.

"Hey, um, could you help me?" the guy asks.

"What do you need?" Tyler asks.

"Could you, uh, cause a distraction?"

"What? Why?"

The boy blushes. "I'm, um, trying to sneak my cat in."

Tyler blinks. "Oh. Uh, I guess so."

"Thank you," the boy says immediately. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much."

"Yup," Tyler says, nodding. "I'll go distract Welcome Dude over there, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, yup, sure," the guy says. "I'm Josh, by the way."

"Tyler," he says. "Just come and get me when you're done."

Josh nods. "Do you know what to do?"

"I'll figure something out!" Tyler calls as he walks out. He's taken acting lessons. He's got this.

He walks over where Welcome Dude can see him, checks to make sure Josh is out of sight, and promptly bursts into tears.

"Oh, shoot," Welcome Dude says, dashing over to where Tyler's sliding down into a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

"N-no," Tyler sniffs, burying his face in his hands.

"What's wrong, kid?" Welcome Dude asks. "Homesick? It gets better, really-"

"My d-dad died recently," Tyler whimpers.

"Oh, no," Welcome Dude says, kneeling down next to Tyler. "When?"

"S-September," he whispers. "The th-thirty-first of September."

"Do- do you want me to call your mom, or something?" Welcome Dude asks.

"No," he says with a sniff. "M-my mother died before I was born."

"Oh, kid," Welcome Dude says, patting Tyler's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Tyler looks up to see Josh waving to him, and doing a double take when he sees that Tyler's crying.

Tyler winks, and Josh relaxes.

"Tyler!" Josh exclaims, walking up to where Tyler and Welcome Dude are on the ground. "What's wrong, Ty?" he asks, kneeling down next to Tyler and putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Oh, Josh," Tyler says as melodramatically as possible, and buries his head into Josh's chest.

"It'll be okay, bud," Josh says, going with it. He pats Tyler's back. "It'll be okay."

"You two know each other?" Welcome Dude asks.

Tyler sniffs loudly. "He's my boyfriend," he wails.

He feels Josh's chest shake in a weird sort of way, and he realizes that Josh is trying not to laugh.

"Oh," Welcome Dude says. "I'll leave you two alone, then. I'm Desmond, if you need me."

He stands up and walks to where some other new students have stopped to stare and ushers them away.

"Nice guy, Desmond," Josh comments as they stand up and walk to their dorm. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him my parents died," Tyler says casually, and Josh stops.

"That was a little... mean," he says.

Tyler snorts. "I told him my dad died on September 31st and my mom died before I was born."

Josh chuckles. "Ah." 

He sighs, running his fingers through his vibrant pink hair. "So, could I make this up to you? With, um, dinner? Or something?"

"Sure," Tyler says, smiling. "Since you're already my boyfriend."

Josh laughs. "Yeah. It's only logical."

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).You can totally submit your own prompts like this person too.


End file.
